


Wedding Plans

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Marriage And That Which Comes With It [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Wedding Planning, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is some post "The Proposal" wedding planning fluff. Also, completely silly Callie. Have fun. :)





	Wedding Plans

“Do you want a white wedding?” Callie asked Arizona. The couple were lying in bed after five rounds of mind-blowing sex and snuggling together under the warm covers.  
“Really, Callie? YOu really want to talk wedding plans after a 36-hour shift at the hospital and five rounds of amazingly hot, fiery, passionate, mind-blowing sex?” Arizona asked, amusement decorating her words. 

Callie grinned. “Keep using words like that and I might just ask for rounds six, seven and eight,” she joked, making Arizona chuckle and roll her eyes jokingly. “In all seriousness, I just can’t wait to call you my wife, which is why I brought up wedding plans,” Callie added, making Arizona blush a little.

“You really aren’t fair, Calliope,” she said. “You can go from making me so mad at you that I wanna kill you to so silly that I can’t help but laugh to so utterly sweet that I can’t help myself and I blush.” Callie smiled cheekily. “It’s my charm. No one’s immune,” she teased.

The peds surgeon laughed outright at that. “That’s more true than I’d like it to be,” she answered.  
“No, I don’t think I want a big white wedding,” Arizona answered Callie’s question after thinking for a few moments. “How would you feel getting married in scrubs?” Callie suggested.

Arizona’s face lit with a huge smile. “That’s not a bad idea at all,” she responded. “In an OR?” Callie continued. Arizona’s already large smile grew exponentially in size. “Why not? And Bailey could officiate,” she added to Callie’s plans, a rosebud of excitement and happiness growing in her chest. In just a few months, four to be exact, Arizona Robins would no longer be a single woman. And she couldn’t be happier about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots planned for this series! I really hope you enjoy this little installment. :)


End file.
